The Inpossible Child
by knobrien21
Summary: The Doctor finally asks Clara to marry him. The unexpected happens. What happens when Clara gets pregnant!
1. The Question

This is my first story so please give me some ideas.  
Standard disclaimer : I do not own any characters related to Doctor Who

* * *

Clara was very tired after a long week on the tardis. She said goodbye and walked out the blue police box doors and then there was a whessing sound she had come accustomed to every time he left in the tardis. The Doctor had picked her up on a Wednesday and dropped her off on the same day like he had every week since he had saved her from the WiFi data cloud. She loved that man bow tie and all "No I don't" but instantly she thought it she new it was a lie. " I can never tell him because he might not want to travel with me anymore" she sighed and a slite smile to herself she tried put an image of him blushing and fixing his bow tie out of her thoughts but failed. It was nice to sleep in her bed at Ange and Arte's house.

The Doctor paced around the console of the tardis to try to keep his mind busy. No matter how hard he fought it he loved Clara. "No way around it I love her. Does she love me? " he said in a low voice as to talk his way through his problems. "Only one way to find out. I will just have to ask her" the Doctor thought to himself while sitting down on the stairs of the tardis. The Doctor jumped back up setting his mind "No going back now" he thought as he went to get red roses and something special for her before setting the tardis for the next Wednesday. 


	2. Diner Date

Standard disclaimer : I do not own any characters related to Doctor Who

* * *

It was Wednesday once again Clara thought it would never come. She had missed the Doctor quite a lot. She heard the tardis from her second floor room window. She stuck her head out it and saw him dressed in a tux and a white bow tie. "Doctor why are you dressed like that?" She asked in a confused tone. "Would you like to go have a dinner with Me?" He said quickly as if he had practiced saying it. Clara was stunned at his statement and strange behavior but replied with "Sure...but let me get ready first.". She quickly pulled her head in and put on a short black dress and put on the rest of her makeup.

The Doctor straitend his bow tie and walked back into the tardis to sit down on the stairs to wait. When he got there he realized he was to nervous to sit so he just paced around the tardis console again. The Doctor thought " haven't been this nervous since my first date with River" as his body froze for a minite at the thought of his dead wife. "River might complicate things" he worried but as soon as he saw Clara all thought accept for her left his head.  
Clara stood in anticipation at the door way. "I hope he likes the dress" she prayed in her head. The Doctor almost tripped when he walked up to her because he could not take his eyes of her. "Blimey!" was the only word he could manage and then the Doctor forced his eyes of her to steer the tardis. "Where are we going to eat?" she said as a large smile of joy spread across her face. The Doctor collected his composure with "Do you like Sushi?" he said with a childish smile and handed her the roses. Then they were off though space and time. 


	3. Say Yes

Standard disclaimer : I do not own any characters related to Doctor Who

* * *

They ended up in ancient Japan on a hill side with a ton of fresh sushi. After the meal the Doctor knelt in front of Clara shyly and handed her a small box and said nervously "Clara Oswald will you marry me." the Doctor cringed for a moment waiting for a response.

Clara was not expecting that and almost fell backwards. "I..I...never...y..yes!" she sputtered out as she attacked him with a hug. Hoping that it was not a dream and she would wake up in her room any miniute she smiled softly at him. The Doctor smile a back, kissed her on the forehead and whispered "My Clara" as he helped her up. Hand in hand they walked back to the tardis not saying a word looking at eachother and laughing at nothing at all.

Back on the tardis Clara asked "Where are we going to get married, I mean you can not exactly get legally married because you should not really exist". "Good point! I know someone who can help us" he happily replied. He set the tardis coordinance and they dematerialized.


	4. Help From an Old Friend

Author Note: Sorry for the slow update enjoy.

Standard Disclaimer: I do now own Doctor Who if I did I would make this an episode.

* * *

The fist thing that Clara noticed when she stepped out the tardis doors was that the air was stuffy and the tardis was surrounded by soldiers. Some of them had there hands on there guns but most of them seemed to know exactly what the tardis was not that they were not interested but they had a job to do and they had seen it before. Some of them stopped to take look at her not the tardis. She was still warring her dinner dress There was a kind looking woman with short blond hair and a stern face standing directly in front of her. The woman said "Hello, Kate Stewart. You must be the Doctors new companion. Welcome to UNIT London tower headquarters" as she gave Clara a firm hand shake. Clara was startled the she knew that the Doctor had worked with UNIT in the past but she had no idea that this was where he had planed to get help with legal problems involving marriage. She shot the Doctor "You could have warned me!" look that she was so good at feeling a bit uncomfortable about the men looking at her in her very short dress.  
The Doctor stepped out of the tardis directly after Clara painfully aware that she was glaring at him. He turned his attention to Kate. "Hello Kate long time since the cubes that came to kill" he started enthusiastically. "Not long enough" replied sternly with her military dry humor then broke into a smile to show that she was kidding. The Doctor smiled back playfully. The Doctor face turned serous again as he asked Kate "Can you help me and Clara with a little problem?".


	5. Wedding Plainer

Authors note: I am sorry for not posting been busy. So here you go.

Disclaimer- I do not own doctor who and if I did we would not have to wait for the 50th anniversary trailer.

* * *

The Doctor hurried Kate and Clara into a room away from wandering eyes. Then he started to explain their situation by blurting out "Me and Clara are engaged and we want to get married on earth but, technically I am not a citation of earth". Kate almost could not believe what she was hearing. Even though she knew the Doctor could fall in love she never expected he would at least not at his age. "So you need me to forge a marriage license and some identification so that you two can be married legally" she said slowly because her mind was still copping with the idea and had to be sure he was not playing a trick on her like her father had when she was a girl to teach her to trust her instinct. Alester Gordan Lethbrage Stewart told her to expect the unexpected with the Doctor before he died why had she not been ready this. "Yes, can you help us" said the Doctor with a pleading voice. He looked as if he was about to bolt out of the room at an minute because he as her dad had put it "The Doctor has never been one for domestics". Kate decided that he was not trying to get her goat and replied with excitement in her voice but little of it on her face "Not only can I make it possible I want to help plan your wedding including inviting the guests. There are a few of them I would like to meet for my self". The Doctor gave her a gappy smile and a kiss on the forehead with "thank you Kate Stewart". The Doctor and Clara then left the room holding hands and Kate followed after them.


End file.
